Of Cloaks and Toads
by my-fool-of-a-took
Summary: Based on a Shirebound Plot bunny: After hearing about Frodo and Sam’s use of elven cloaks to camouflage themselves by the Black Gate, Pippin dares them to hide somewhere in ‘plain sight’, knowing that he’ll be able to find them.


**Of Cloaks and Toads**

****

**Summary: **Based on a Shirebound Plot bunny: After hearing about Frodo and Sam's use of elven cloaks to camouflage themselves by the Black Gate, Pippin dares them to hide somewhere in 'plain sight', knowing that he'll be able to find them.

**Author's Note: **I laughed when I read this plot bunny, so I had to 'adopt' it. Big thanks to Shirebound for creating it.

**Of Cloaks and Toads**

* * *

"These truly are wondrous cloaks," declared Pippin, brandishing his elven cloak at arms length, carefully appraising it. It had traveled with him through the orcs camp, to Minas Tirith, to the Black Gate, and now to Ithilien, and still it looked good as new... save the occasional weather stain at the base.

Merry grinned at Sam, but Frodo decided to indulge his young cousin. Stretching out his own arm, he managed to catch Pippin's (rather short) attention.

"You don't know the half of it, Pip." He said proudly, absently running his fingers along the catch of the neck on his own cloak. Pippin dropped his to the bed, and straightened, turning to look at Frodo.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, curiosity getting the better of him. Frodo winked at Sam, and leant back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Oh Pip, I don't know... If I told you, I might expect something in return. Say, my extra blanket which you stole last night?" Pippin feigned indignation, but met by the cool gazes of both Frodo and Sam, he shrugged, and plucked a fluffy blanket from Merry's bed.

"Deal."

Before Merry could react, Pippin tossed the sheet over to Frodo's bed, and came bounding to his elder cousin's side, gazing down at him expectantly. Merry sighed and rose to his feet, with every intention of swapping the blankets back. As he passed Sam, he mumbled:

"It's like trying to keep a puppy entertained." Sam grinned.

Frodo and Pippin both ignored the last comment, and Frodo uncurled his feet from the thin sheets to sit cross-legged, and make room for his cousin.

"Well, Pippin. Remember in Lorien, when you asked if they were 'magic cloaks'?" Pippin nodded eagerly, cocking his head. "Do you remember when the leader of the Elves said: _You will find them a great aid in keeping out of the sight of unfriendly eyes, whether you walk among the stones or the trees_?" Pippin blinked, and smiled faintly.

"Just now, yes."

"Well, it turns out he was right. Did I tell you about our near escape when we first reached the Black Gate?" Pippin and Merry shook their heads in unison. "Sam stumbled down the rock face, and I followed, just as two of the soldiers nearby turned in our direction. Desperately, I threw my cloak about the two of us, and thankfully, they passed on without even noticing us. I didn't give it any thought at the time, so glad was I to escape, but I later realised what had happened."

Pippin grinned at him.

"These cloaks make us invisible!" he said with a laugh.

"Not exactly, but close enough." Agreed Frodo, smiling as he reached out to tousle Pippin's golden curls.

"I suppose that makes sense." Said Pippin thoughtfully. "That must be why none of the orcs found us that night. That was lucky, right Merry?" Nodding, Merry's face darkened slightly. None of them wanted to think about what could have happened had they been recaptured.

"Well, I need to see this for myself." He announced. Frodo looked up again, confused.

"What?"

"I dare you and Sam, to hide somewhere outside, in plain sight, yet under your cloaks. If I do not find you, you keep your blanket. If I do find you, I get to take it back."

"Now, Master Pippin-"began Sam, but Frodo cut him off.

"Sounds fair to me, Pip. Come on, Sam: what are the chances of him finding us?" Sam looked doubtfully at Peregrin, who was grinning widely. But he reluctantly agreed, resolving to give his Master one of his own blankets, if Pippin won the game.

* * *

"Alright, Frodo, Sam: he's coming to look now." Called Merry, hearing the sound of his cousin's footsteps upon the grass behind the tent. True enough: Pippin suddenly crashed into Merry's shoulders, giggling. Merry held back the nasty comment that sprang to his lips, too interested in the game before him. He knew where Frodo and Sam hid, but if he had not seen them hiding, he would be at a loss. Quickly, he turned his gaze upwards, not wanting to give away their position.

Pippin stepped forwards a yard or so, and scanned the area briefly, grinning assuredly. But a few minutes passed, and he had still not located his friends. He looked back at Merry for help, but found his cousin staring heavenwards, smiling wryly to himself.

"Merry..."

"Found them, Pip?"

"Well..." Helplessly, Pippin gazed around, unable to escape the feeling that somewhere, Frodo and Sam were laughing at him. "Are they even out here?"

"Do you want to surrender, Pip?" asked Merry, barely containing a chuckle.

"No." came the firm reply.

Still, try as he might, Pippin could find nothing. A bush here, a rock there... all he could find were natural occurrences. No hobbits to be seen.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him: how did he always win at Hide and Seek as a child? A grin slowly crept across his face, but he wiped it away instantly, allowing his lower lip to tremble.

"Frodo? Sam?" he asked plaintively. Merry groaned behind him, but he ignored him. "Frodo?" he called, louder, and more desperate. Silence still, but he knew his friend would not hold out much longer.

"Frodo, please don't go 'way again, come back!" he wailed.

That was enough: Frodo suddenly appeared from behind what had previously appeared to be a large bush. He was not far away, and came to Pippin's side in an instant, engulfing him in a tight hug. Peering over Frodo's shoulder, Pippin saw the bush shudder, and abruptly the cloak flew up, and Sam emerged, frowning at the obvious display the young hobbit was putting on. Yet Frodo did not notice.

"I haven't left, Pip. I will never leave you again, alright lad?" Pippin grinned at Sam as Frodo hurried to reassure his little cousin.

"Alright, Frodo." Sniffed Pippin, stepping back slowly, and offering a brave smile. Merry and Sam exchanged dark looks behind their backs. Frodo only smiled back at Pippin, and gestured towards their tent.

"Come on, Pippin. Lunch must be ready now, do you think?" Pippin nodded more enthusiastically, and Frodo moved off to join Sam, as the hobbit shuffled darkly towards the entrance. Merry waited for them to vanish beneath the flap before gripping Pippin's wrist tightly.

"That wasn't very nice, Pippin." He said softly, frowning. Pippin only grinned at him.

"I told you I could find them."

From where he walked at Frodo's side, Sam chewed at his lip irritably. Frodo laughed suddenly, and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What ever is the matter, Sam? That little display my wretched young cousin put on back there?" Sam blinked. Frodo chuckled again, shaking his head.

"He's been playing that game since he was five. It never fools me anymore."

"But sir," began Sam, frowning. "Didn't Mr Pippin win? He said that if he could see you-"

"Ah, but Sam: Pippin cheated, and that isn't fair, according to the rules."

"Doesn't matter, Mr Frodo: Mr Pippin will take your blanket anyway."

"Yes, probably," agreed Frodo, smiling wickedly. "But I think he'll find that he would have been much happier without it."

"Why?" said Sam slowly, the beginnings of a grin appearing on his face.

"Let's just say that Pippin will be sharing his bed with something else tonight, and it won't be a hobbit." At that Sam laughed outright: remembering Pippin's lifelong trick of putting toads into his sister's bed sheets, he could already imagine what would be waiting for the young soldier of Gondor.

The end.


End file.
